Perfect Human
by Gilver2990
Summary: AU Si tan solo en el mundo existiera el humano perfecto. Seria un gran paso la humanidad, no caer en cosas tan irrelevantes como las enfermedades, por desgracia eso solo existía en las historias. Aunque siempre va a ver un loco que tratara de cumplir sus objetivos, sin importar a costa de otras vidas.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

Es un AU, así que será cambiado con algunas cuantas cosas respecto a Resident con los virus y Death Note, respecto con las libretas y Shinigamis.

Dedicado para mi pequeña Aylin, que me ha alentado a pasar el inicio de esta historia que hace más de 6 años tenía en mente.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

"El hombre, con el paso del tiempo ha buscado de alguna forma, al ser humano perfecto. Aquel, que tenga una fuerza sobre humana, capaz de generarse ante cualquier herida, los anticuerpos se desarrollen de forma rápida haciendo resistente e inmune a dicho cuerpo de las enfermedades. Cualquier persona quisiera obtener eso, a través de una inyección o con tratamientos, a pesar de que tan solo es una absurda fantasía, ese tipo de cosas solo existían en historias de ciencia ficción o un videojuego. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre habrá personas que querrán demostrar lo contrario, buscando con un fin sin escrúpulos de obtener lo que quiera, aunque eso signifique llevarse entre sus manos, muchas vidas inocentes."

Los bosques en el transcurso de la noche, son fríos, a veces puede a ver neblina, por la humedad, uno debe ser cuidadoso, ya que está expuesto al acecho de los depredadores, sin embargo, cuando tu propia vida está en peligro, esas pequeñas cosas pasan a segundo plano.

La respiración tan agitada de la persona que corría, ya era audible, el frio que entraba por sus pulmones era dolorosa, sin contar el dolor de sus piernas del esfuerzo que ponía, la peor parte era la planta de sus pies que estaban al descubierto, las cuales ya estaban no solo adoloridas, una que otra herida por las ramas o piedras de la tierra eran lo que ardía, sin importar eso e ignorando, esta persona no dejaba de correr, hacía mucho que había dejado de escuchar los gritos de advertencia, los disparos e incluso, los ladridos de los perros que pudieron acabar con su vida, a pesar de todo no se sentía totalmente a salvo.

En esos momentos se preguntaba, ¿Como se reuniría con los otros dos?, solo ellos tres habían logrado escapar del mismo infierno, pero debían traer ayuda, la vida de los otros peligraba. Justo cuando se había metido tanto esos pensamientos que piso mal y se fue de bruces al frente, rodo para después sentir un frio más horripilante que la humedad de la tierra, era asfalto, con el temblor de su cuerpo, se incorporó quedando de rodillas, vio a los lados y contemplo que había llegado a la carretera, sus oídos zumbaban e inconsciente del auto que freno al ver a una persona, bajaron.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeña? -Pronuncio de forma suave mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella.

El sobresalto daba entender el miedo, que aquellos ojos verdes transmitían, ese hombre ya grande tenía un gesto de preocupación sincero, aunque ella no lo viera de esa forma, solo veía como este le hablaba, pero no podía escuchar su voz a pesar de ver el movimiento de sus labios. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y cuando vio una segunda sombra, bajar del coche su vista se nublo y antes de perderse en la oscuridad, vio el rostro angustiado de este hombre tratando de alcanzarla.

El aroma de medicamentos fue lo que la despertó, no podía incorporarse pues todo le dolía, giro la cabeza a un lado para ver como un joven de tal vez unos 17 años, estaba sentado de una forma extraña, estaba con los pies descalzos encima del sofá, encorvado mientras lee un libro, unas profundas ojeras estaban dibujadas en el chico, cuando parpadeo por unos segundos, solo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y esta vez, exaltada se incorporó de golpe, haciendo que el otro se moviera un poco de su posición.

\- Después de tres días, despiertas -Su voz salió un poco ronca- Iré a fuera...

Su rostro era de desconcierto, ¿¡Quién diablos era?, ¿No conocía el espacio personal?. Vio a su entorno para confirmar, que estaba en una camilla, pero no como antes, en su mano vio que tenía conectado un suero, sentía ganas de vomitar, odiaba su entorno, sin ser consciente de que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. En eso un hombre ingreso, traía una bata de color blanco, se veía entre los treinta por su cabello totalmente castaño, pero no le daba confianza, se tensó cuando se le acerco demás.

\- ¿Como te sientes? -Su voz salió de forma suave mientras revisaba el suero- ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Mareos? -Al ver que la pequeña negó con su cabeza, se quitó su caleidoscopio del cuello para colocárselo de forma debida- Necesito que inhales aire y después lo expulses, necesito saber cómo estás de tus pulmones.

Para su disgusto regreso el chico que hacía poco le había incomodado, siguió las indicaciones del doctor, no lo demostró, pero el dolor de hacerlo era apenas tolerable, no era de esperarse pues cuando brinco el muro callo contra el suelo, esta situación era muy distinta, pues nunca le habían hablado con tanta amabilidad.

\- Todo está en orden, debe estar tomando vitaminas -Miro hacia el hombre más grande- Está por debajo del peso de un menor de 10 años, le mandare una...

Muchas cosas más le menciono el doctor al señor, para después despedirse. Solo quedaron ellos con ella, no era incomodo, pero si desconcertante, ya que ningún adulto había demostrado preocupación a su persona, no desde que tiene uso de razón en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Su voz le transmitía confianza- ¿Sabes?, tu situación es lo suficiente delicada, te trajimos de forma inmediata al hospital, ya que tenías fiebre muy alta, incluso tus heridas eran muy alarmantes

La breve pausa fue más que suficiente de que eso no era normal, diablos ahora estaba metida en un problema más grande.

\- De todas formas, si es que más adelante podrías contarme que fue lo que te sucedió -Su sonrisa fue amable para proseguir- Soy Quillsh Wammy, tengo un orfanato la Casa Wammy, si tú quieres puedo mandarte ahí pero antes debes realizar un examen para tu ingreso...

La cara de confusión fue evidente, ¿Desde cuándo en los orfanatos hacen eso?, ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

\- Reúne niños que muestran talento, en pocas es un orfanato de creador de genios -Interrumpió sin ver a la niña mientras desenvolvía, la envoltura de una paleta.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, quizás eso le ayudaría por un tiempo, existían muchos riesgos, pero por ahora no tenía más opciones, sentía miedo y pena porque podría perjudicarlos, aun así, debía tomar el riesgo.

\- Si logro quedarme, eso quiere decir que ¿Tendría un hogar? -Su voz, aunque algo rasposa por el tiempo que estuvo sin hablar sonó esperanzada, como la de cualquier niño.

Claro que para el fundador en cierta forma le dolía, ningún infante debía pasar el maltrato de los adultos, el hombre asintió. Por primera vez vieron una sonrisa de ella, mientras veía como sus ojos verdes se iluminaban.

\- Mucho gusto -Se inclino levemente mientras su cabello largo, negro le tapaba su rostro- Soy Ada... Ada Wong...

Ese mismo día fue dada de alta la niña, mientras el chico salía para ver unas cosas, Quillsh le dejaba una muda de ropa a la pequeña mientras la esperaban a fuera, rogaba ella que esto no se le saliera de control, solo hasta que algunos de sus dos amigos la encontraran.


End file.
